ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Species from The Kuaovolings
List of species from The Kuaovolings Franchise. Kuovolings The Kuovolings '''are yellowish orange creatures that live in Kuaovo Island. They eat anything and have many of them. The ruler (later President of Kuaovolia) is Tesweet. The nation is the '''Republic of Kuaovolia '''with '''Kuaovolas City as its capital. The represent the American people. Clumobs The Clumobs '''are water bats and live in Clulantis. Every week, a queen Clumob lays 30 eggs and hatch when the light comes on each egg. The nation is the '''Kingdom of Clulantis with Clumobicago as its capital. They represent the British people. Soap Monsters The Soap Monsters (or Soapies) are creatures that made out of suds. They resemble Loch Ness Monsters. In a future episode, Skylark will adopt a baby Soap Monster named Bubbles. The nation is the Republic of Soapvania with Soapsonville as its capital. They represent the Scottish people. Pollydiles The Pollydiles '''are crocodiles with tadpole tails on it's head. They live in the swamp. The nation is the '''Republic of Pollydilistan with Pollydilanta as its capital. They represent the Central Asian people. Sharkapuses The Sharkapuses '''are sharks with octopus legs with the tail remained. It hunts for shrimp and the famous one is Dr. Sharkapus who get killed everytime. The nation is the '''State of Sharkapustan with Sharkapusville as its capital. They represent the Arab people and the Persian people. Stone Turtles The Stone Turtles are turtles that are covered in stone. They move by light and sleep when there is no light. The nation is the Republic of Stonturtvania with Stone Vegas. They represent the Chinese people. Furgers The Furgers '''are white tigers with pink stripes. They run like cheetahs and is a wild cat. The nation is the '''Republic of Furgeria with Furgeroit as its capital. They represent the French people. Storks A stork 'is a bird that live everywhere. Tesweet has a pet stork named Vertigo. Dodos A '''dodo '''is a flightless bird, which are extinct in Mauritius but still alive only in Kuaovolia. Jolt has a pet dodo named Wingle, a female dodo who has a crush on Vertigo. Griffins A '''griffin '''is a mythical animal and are loyal to the Kuaovolings. Commander Silkweed has a pet baby griffin who talks is named Arthur. Altais The Altais ''are creatures with fox tails. Mimi is one of them who also wears clothes. They live in Altaivale. The nation is the'' Republic of' Altaivale with Altagale as its capital. They represent the Russian people. Mories Mories '''are mice creatures with long tails. They live in Moristan. The nation is '''Republic of Moristan with Morienix as its capital. They represent the Austronesian peoples. Humans Humans are foreigners of the Kuaovo continent. They live outside there. Since the Spanish were the first ones to discover there, and the British occupied them, the Japanese took over them, and again by the British, all the way down to its independence. Then Soviet soldiers conquer there too many years later after their independence. Human communities in Kuaovo Island Groups and other non-human majority countries live there. Also, they were mere more responsible to discover and occupy the continent of Kuaovo, and they too, during World War X, were also responsible to liberate the whole continent from a Soviet occupation in the events of The Great Allied-Soviet War. Blowchillas The Blowchillas '''are puffy chinchillas that float around. They live in a small forest called Blowchilla Woods. The nation is the '''Republic of Blowchillia with Blowchallas as its capital. They represent the other Romance-speaking peoples in all over Europe. Dogs Dogs are foreigners of the Kuaovo Island Groups, near the continent of Mu, located in the Pacific Ocean. They live outside there. The PAW Patrol are the firsts ones to be discovered that are not humans, because the PAW Patrol members, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Rachel, Tundra, Everest and Tracker, swam there and discovered the island, similar to an Italian explorer working for the Spanish Empire, Christopher Columbus when he explored the new world during the closing days of the medieval era, on a stormy night, that the island groups are occupied by the Soviet Union, during World War X, ever since non-humans haven't discovered those islands before that happened. Pixies The Pixies '''are small sprites that lives on flowers. They resemble little fairies. The nation is '''Pixieland. They represent themselves. Spiralroni Penguins Spiralroni Penguins are penguins with spiral shaped hair. They live in a colder place in Kuaovo. They resemble macaroni penguins but spiral shaped. The nation is the Kingdom of Spiralronya with San Spiralonyo as its capital. They represent the Eskimo and Aleut people. River Skunks The River Skunks are water skunks that live in a river. They resemble skunks but in the water. The nation is the Republic of Rivskunkia with Rivskunkia as its capital. They represent the Jewish people, including the Israelis. Land Snails The Land Snails'' ''are small creatures that live in Kuaovo. The nation is the Republic of Landsnailistan with Landsnailscon as its capital. They represent the other Slavic peoples. Wooly Lemming The Wooly Lemming are lemmings and live in an island. The nation is the Republic of 'Wooly Lemming Island '''with '''Wooly Lemming Springs' as its capital. They represent the Turkish people. Gobblers The Gobblers '''are dragon turkeys that roam Kuaovo. Tesweet, Skylark and Crumbles try to catch one in it's debut. The nation was '''Gobbleristan. They represents Afghans. Crystles The Crystles '''are little fluffy creatures with cat like ears. They hatch in the Crystal Caves in Crystal Eggs. A Pink Crystle is owned by Skylark is named Barlow, A Blue Crystle is owned by Tesweet is named Cocoblu, A Yellow Crystle is owned by Gobo and Crumbles is named Cookie and an Orange Crystle owned by Jolt is named Iggy. Every Crystle comes in different colors depending on a color crystal. The nation is the '''Crystle Nomads. They represent Mongolians, other Mongol tribes and Mongol language family-speaking ethnic groups. Kachins The Kachins '''are ferret creatures with cat fish whiskers. One Kachin is named Slash who had a crush on Skylark. The nation is '''Kachinistan. They represent Urdus. Min-Mins The Min-Mins are little creatures that resamble porcupines with rabbit ears and tail. One of them was owned by Tesweet's cousin named Rico. They live in Minnesota. The nation is the Min-Min Empire. They represent the Ancient Chinese. Fluttertweets The Fluttertweets '''are little birds that live in every island. They are light purple with peacock tails and they always eat berries. The nation is the '''Fluttertweet Nomads. They represent Argonians. Elemental Hawks An Elemental Hawk is a type of hawk with elements. Species are: Fire Hawk, Water Hawk, Electric Hawk and Grass Hawk. Dustfeathers The Dustfeathers '''resamble feather dusters with fluffy fingers and toes. They come in different colors and often live at Hotels. For example, Fifi is one of them at the Kuaovolia Hotel. The nation is '''Dutfeather Kingdom. They represent the Earth Kingdom. Tekunchis The Tenkunchis '''are creatures which they run, like athletes and wear athletic clothing from different sports. They live on an island near the west coast of North America. The nation is '''Tekunchistan. They represent Japanese. Kutuchowas Kutuchowas '''are kitten creatures for females and puppy creatures for males, wearing female running/marathon/jogging outfits for females and male running/marathon/jogging outfits for males, just like their counterpart and possible allied species, the Tenkunchis, their speed is slighty faster than an average Tenkunchi. They live in an island near the west coast of North America. The nation is '''Kutchowavania. They represent Koreans. Hytuchuisaurus The Hytuchuisauruses '''are dinosaurs that live Dinosauria. They sometimes wear casual clothing for parties. A baby Hytuchuisaurus named Stompy is befriended and adopted by Pelly (One of the orphans who lived with Hazel's Grandparents). The nation is '''Hytuchuisurus Empire. They represent Romans. Ikooliskas The Ikooliskas 'are little baby puppies who lives in Puppy Isle. Mink got an Ikooliska named Barkley for Christmas and called him "The Best Christmas Pet". Barkley's fur is black. The nation is Ikooliskappines. They represent Filipinos. Zetsus The '''Zetsus '(or '''Zetsudzunmis) is an air breathing koi which also breathe in water. They first appeared in True Tidings as creatures in Clulantis. The nation is Zetsusia. They represent Mesopotamians and Greeks. Ostreicks The Osteicks '''are German speaking owls who live in Dark Woods. Whenever they talk, subtitles will show up. The nation is '''Ostreickany. They represent Germans. Ugakakas The Ugakakas '''are European-speaking tigers. The nation is the '''Ugakakaland. They represent Europeans. Bamalas The Bamalas '''are baby tigers. The nation is '''Bamalaland. They represent Indians. Dugunalas The Dugunalas '''are dragon like creatures that live in Dragon's Island. This type of dragon has huge claws allowing it to dig. The nation is '''Dugunala Republic. They represent Brazilians. Yumgrechis The Yumgrechis '''are dragons that live in Dragon's Island. This type of dragon has big wings and breathe out ice. A newborn Yumgrechi is yellow. One of them is befriended by Jolt and is adopted by Commander Silkweed in which he names it Uria. The nation is '''Yumgrechiland. They represent Latin Americans. Scorchgons The Scorchgons '''are dragons that live in Dragon Island. They are red dragons with mighty wings. Scorchio, a talking child scorchgon was adopted by Herbmantha. The nation is '''Scorchgonstan. They represent Thais. Octokitties The Octokitties '''are kittiens with mini octopus legs. Squirt who belongs to Hazel is female. The nation is '''Octokittyland. They represent Bikini Bottomites. Tigers The Tigers '''are big jungle cats with black stripes. Glinda, a tigeress lives in India. The nation is '''Tigerland. They represent Ancient Indians. Scaremanders The Scaremanders are salamanders who are scaredy cats. Doing the promo trailer for Season 2, It was shown that it got scared by Skylark and hid in the closet realizing it was not safe. They come in different colors. The one who got scared by Skylark was named Scaredy. The nation is Scaremanderville. They represent Circassians. Molefurs The Molefurs '''are moles that have fur. They live underground and help the Kuaovolings. In the 1st episode of Season 2, One helped Gobo and Skylark (With a drill) to find Jolt doing a heavy rainstorm. It was shown it loves rainy weather. According to Skylark's Book of Befriended Animal Friends, It was named Drillz and is male. The nation is '''Molefurgrad. They represent Malaysians. Braidlockoodles The Braidlockoodles '''are dog like creatures that Skylark has. The main color is brown and it's fur is covered with braidlocks. In The Kuaovolings Story Classics: Annie, The species played as Sandy. The nation is '''Braidlockoodle Empire. They represent Spanish. Fizolas The Fizolas '''are Kuaovoling-sized dragons that are easy to tame in Kuaovo. Skylark tamed and adopted a Fizola named Gingermist. Unlike Crystles, They have a special habitat. In How to Befriend a Dragon, It is revealed that Commander Silkweed and Mayor Sunwire have 2 fizolas named Wishy and Blushy. The nation is the '''Fizola Nation. They represent Canadians. Uni-Hamsters The Uni-Hamsters are light teal hamsters that have a magical horn and a different colorful bushy tail. In Protect and Survive, They glow with their horns. It is revealed that Skylark keeps 20,000 of them and is currently breeding them to get more. The creature talk Human languages. The nation is Uni-Hamsternesia. They represent Micronesians and Polynesians. Starchfurs The Starchfurs '''are cute creatures with long ears resambling Toola Roola's hair from My Little Pony. According to what Jolt said at the beginning of A Mysterious Not Really Creature, He thinks that the footprints belong to Bigfoot. According to the episode The Voyage of Starchfur, It really likes Jolt and the gender is female. The nation is '''Starchfur Nation. They represent Bantus.